


Camp U.A

by PumpkinPieTimb



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manga Character spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Self-Indulgent, The relationship tags are platonic or it means they're siblings, The teachers and some parents are gods!, Traitor Kaminari Denki, U.A students are now demigods or half monsters!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb
Summary: The gods and goddesses mentioned in mythology aren't real, well, that's what most people in the world believe in anyway.What they don't know, is that among their busy and short mortal lives, the same gods and goddesses they don't believe in are lurking around under their noses. Living their lives and conceiving children from unsuspecting mortals.These children were dubbed demigods. Most children suffered the faith of being killed by a hungry monster in such a young age. The more fortunate children were sought out by Satyrs and were brought to a safe haven for demigods, were they can be free and discover who they really are.That safe haven is called, Camp U.A.Or: The gods are real and they have kids, and those kids have issues~^ This is an actual lyric to a song from TLT the musical ^ON HIATUS FOR NOW
Relationships: Aoyama Yuuga & Ashido Mina, Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Sero Hanta, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 22
Kudos: 148





	1. The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired again! Check out this animatic from The Eggo Man -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bj_gFHsv-xI
> 
> I'm not an expert in Greek Mythology so please don't butcher me if you are T-T... I'm just focusing on the Percy Jackson version of the gods, oh and I'm also trying to be as accurate as The Eggo Man's head cannons of who represents the gods.

Oboro made a mistake.

The biggest mistake a god could ever do.

He had snapped at Yagi Toshinori's wife when she had tried to wake him up after a night of drinking with Hizashi. How he ended up in front of their home you ask? You tell him.

The point is, he had snapped at the goddess of marriage and the wife of the most powerful god there is. It wasn't his fault, it was the alcohol! He's the god of wine and shit like that for gods' sake, what did they expect? 

Maybe he needs to talk to the god of music, Oboro was certain that the other god had something to do with this. But he'll do that later, right now he's currently standing in front of Toshinori and his wife, waiting for his punishment.

After a few minutes of silence, the god of the sky finally decided what to do with him. "You shall be working in Camp U.A as the camp director for one hundred years,"

That was fine, he can handle being around stupid ass children for a hundred years. At least he still had his powers, he could still make wine everyday to keep himself busy.

"You are prohibited from leaving the camp for personal endeavors and you are not allowed to produce and drink any kind of alcohol for as long as you stay there." Toshinori said with finality, no room for arguments and complaints.

 _Fuck._ Oboro had just jinxed himself. Great. He opened his mouth to protest, to curse the other god, to plead for mercy, anything! Just don't strip him off of his lovely alcohol drinks!

But before he could even utter a word, Toshinori raised a fist and slammed it on his throne's arm rest. There was a flash of lightning, and it hit Oboro straight on, blinding him for a few seconds.

As the god of wine opened his eyes, he was met with a view of two buildings standing side by side, he looked around and found himself surrounded by buildings much like the first two but with different aesthetics. There was a campfire in the middle of the 'U' shaped arrangement of buildings.

Looking more closely at the buildings, Oboro realized that they each represented one of the Olimpians. There were children peeking from the buildings, curious of why there was suddenly a man standing in the middle of their residence.

 _Oh shit!_ He was in Camp U.A. He didn't even get to say something to spare himself or maybe drag Hizashi into this! Toshinori just up and banished him without a second thought... It made him want to scream, to curse at the sky god, which he did in the spur of the moment, that earned him a lighting bolt in the face.

Never mind then. He did the second thing he could think of. He tried growing grape vines. It didn't work. 

Oboro glared at the sky. He flicked his wrist in attempt to produce a glass of wine out of nowhere, it appeared in his hands and that made the god smirk. Just as he was about to drink from the wine glass, there was a sound of thunder in the background and instead of the grape whine he expected to taste, it turned into an unfamiliar carbonated drink.

The god of wine scowled and spit out the liquid that had reached his mouth in disgust. "What in the gods' name is this?" He hissed and looked at the offending drink.

It was a thin can with _Diet Coke_ written as a label. Oboro growled and threw the can as far as possible. 

He kept trying and trying to materialize wine and grape vines but every time he thinks he had succeeded, it would always turn back into that _Diet Coke_ thing, and every time he would throw it as far as he could. Ignoring the confused stares he was getting from the half-bloods in their cabins. At least they didn't try to get near him.

There was a sound of hooves hitting the floor in a steady beat, seeming to get near him with every tap of those hooves. Oboro turned around to glare at the centaur that was now standing only a few feet from him.

Oboro's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar face. "Shouta! You work here?" He asked with a grin.

The centaur on the other hand wasn't so happy to see him. "Oh, it's you." Shouta deadpanned with his usual stoic face.

"Oh don't be like that Sho! At least pretend to be happy to see me." Oboro pouted in fake offense.

Shouta rolled his eyes. "And here I thought I would finally get some help around here," He mumbled bitterly and turned his back from the god of wine. "Follow me."

Oboro snickered, already used to the unenthusiastic centaur. "You just might, I'm prohibited from alcohol for a hundred years so I'll be sober for as long as I stay here." He started as he walked beside the dark haired centaur.

Shouta huffed in amusement. "You say that like it's any help."

"It is!... I think."

The centaur shook his head and stopped when they reached a building that was bigger then the first twelve he saw, it was also separated from the rest and it seems like it didn't represent any god.

"This is the Big House. This is where you'll be staying for one hundred years until your punishment is over. I assume Toshinori had already told you about your position here?" Shouta turned to him for confirmation, Oboro nodded. "Good, I won't be looking forward to working with you." The centaur drawled out and galloped away. Leaving Oboro to himself.

The god of wine glared at the sky again and saw lightning crackle brightly, mocking him.

This is fine. A hundred years surrounded by stupid half-blood children without alcohol couldn't be that bad. Right?

Little did the god know, he would later regret his decision of thinking this job wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Child of Athena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself XP Being in quarantine just gives me a lot more time to write stuff.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Bakugou Katsuki isn't normal. He doesn't act like it, barely even looks like it due to his always frowning face, heck, he's not even treated like it. Even by his own 'family' if he can even call them that.

His father never wanted him. Even though Masaru never said it to his face, Katsuki can see it. He's not stupid. His father was always busy at work.

Work, work, work. Never giving a shit for his child's well being. Katsuki was fine with that, really. At least he didn't have to see that half-assed excuse for a father every single day.

Katsuki was fine with that, until he wasn't.

His father married a shitty woman that always finds a way to make him look bad in front of Masaru. Whether it's burning up the kitchen or messing up his father's study.

Of course, anyone would think a father would side with his son instead of a woman he just married out of the blue, but no. Every time something went wrong, it was always Katsuki's fault.

It's not fair!

He's lived his whole life as someone who people liked to call a freak.

Every where he goes there was always destruction. Like that one time he simply stepped out of the school bus and it suddenly blew up. When they were in a Greek museum and he stepped closer to a random rusty helmet, all the glass panes all shattered for no reason. And so many others.

Those incidents should have been complete coincidences, no one to blame. But for some reason one of his stupid ass teachers would always accuse him. It's like his step mother all over again!

Katsuki had been kicked out by multiple schools because of his 'barbaric actions.'

It made him mad, really mad. So what did he do? He acted like what they say he did. He bullied, yelled and became rude to everyone. Did he have friends? Hah! He didn't need those.

Katsuki was six when he confronted his jerk of a father. The only explanation he got was. "Mitsuki wasn't supposed to give you to me. I told her to take you back to Olympus..." 

The six year old boy was confused at first, but then it all started making sense as he got older. 

When he was eight years old he found some interesting books in his father's collection, he was always too energetic so maybe reading can be a good pastime for him. Through those books, he learned about Greek Mythology, the gods and goddesses that people used to worship, their adventures and legends.

For some reason, those myths didn't really feel like made up stories to him. In fact, they felt like they were real history that happened before he was even born. He started having interest in the Greek mythology books in their school library, soaking up all the information like they were facts and are essential information.

One goddess in particular piqued his interest. Mitsuki, the goddess of wisdom and battle. 

Katsuki remembered his father mentioning that his mother's name was Mitsuki and something about taking him back to Olympus. It made him even more curious about his mother and his true heritage, could it be?

He had always experienced difficulty in reading Japanese characters, not that it stopped him from being the top student in every school that kicked him out, but when it came to Greek, he understood it flawlessly. Come to think of it, his first words weren't even Japanese, it was in Greek. How did he know this? He had no idea.

Katsuki had enough of this. All the accusation, the resentment, this life! 

Hoping that Mitsuki was truly his mother, Katsuk prayed to her. He prayed that if he truly was her child, she would protect him in his upcoming journey. 

As he opened his eyes, he noticed something glowing atop of his head. Katsuki looked up and saw a fading image of an owl. The blond smirked. _Mitsuki's symbol._

After being claimed. A nine year old Katsuki ran away from his home. His destination? He's not sure yet, but he knows his mother would watch over him.

* * *

Katsuki made sure to be cautious during his travel, he had read about monsters that eats demigods such as himself.

True enough, after only three days of running away from home, Katsuki had done nothing but run away from monsters who he had no time to remember the names off. It's either he was running away from them or hitting them by a hammer he had found in the middle of the road.

He doesn't know why the people around him doesn't see those monsters, but he really doesn't care when he's busy running for his life.

Katsuki was sure he was just surviving because Mitsuki was watching over him. He gets scratched here and there, but nothing serious. 

* * *

It had been four months since he ran away.

Katsuki was once again attacked by what seems to be a huge dog as he was walking down a dark alleyway in the middle of the night. Sure it wasn't the smartest idea, but it seemed rational at the time for some reason.

The dog had black fur, red glowing eyes and it moves in a speed that makes the boy see only a blur.

The blond remembered reading about something like this dog in one of the books. He raked his brain of what this dog was and how he could escape. He was backed into a corner as he remembered the name of the creature after smelling it's awful odor. It was a fucking _Hell Hound_.

The dog opened its mouth, about to bite off the child's head.

Katsuki brought out his small hammer and was about to hit the Hell Hound when it suddenly started convulsing and whimpering, covered in electricity. The blond sat there, stunned, as the dog faded into gold dust.

"Fuck," He whispered. That was the first thing that had ever came close to killing him.

There was a soft chuckle from the shadows. "Who the fuck is there?" Katsuki hissed, looking around for anymore threat.

"A simple thank you would have been nice." A blond boy, that seemed to be around his age, teased as he stepped out of the shadows.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes, raising his hammer, getting ready for anything. He can't get jumped again like what happened with that Hell Hound.

The boy raised an eyebrow and smiled in understanding, he raised his hands to show Katsuki that he meant no harm. "Look, I just saved your life. Put the hammer down and lets talk like normal people, alright?" He said in a careful voice, stepping closer to the other blond carefully.

Katsuki didn't even notice he was trembling. He just did when the blond boy held his hand that was holding the hammer and helped Katsuki to his feet then taking the hammer from him.

The boy smiled again and Katsuki regained his composure. The ash blond boy stepped away from the stranger.

"Who are you?" Snapped Katsuki.

The blond boy sighed. "I'm Kaminari Denki, a demigod," He stopped and tilted his head, staring straight into Katsuki's eyes, looking for something. When it seems like he found what he was looking for, relief flooded his features and murmured. "Like you."

For the second time that night, Katsuki just stared in stunned silence.

Kaminari chuckled again, it seems this boy is cheerful. "You know, it's kind of rude to not introduce yourself after you just demanded for my name. Not to mention I just saved your ass back there." He said in a teasing tone.

"Bakugou Katsuki." Katsuki murmured, looking at the ground.

Kaminari tilted his head. "What was that?"

Katsuki growled. "My name is fucking Bakugou Katsuki you dumbass!"

The other blond stepped back, but when Katsuki looked at the other demigod, instead of the expected fear, there was amusement in his face. "Feisty. You sure curse a lot for a kid." Kaminari smirked. 

"Can't help it if you were raised by shitty people." Katsuki growled. 

Kaminari chose to ignore his snide remark. "Well, nice to meet you Bakugou," Katsuki flinched at the mention of his surname, but the other didn't seem to notice. "If you don't mind me asking, what's a demigod like you doing out here?" He added as an afterthought as he raised a hand for Katsuki to shake.

The ash blond hesitated, but then again, this kid _did_ save his life. "Call me Katsuki, I hate my surname," He mumbled as he shook the other's hand. "I... ran away from home." Calling that place home put a bitter taste in his mouth, but he swallowed it down.

Kaminari seemed to brighten at that. "I ran away too!" He said excitedly. "Uhm... Where exactly are you going?" He asked with a tilted head, causing his right eye to get obscured by his fringe that seems to have a black lightning streak running across it.

Katsuki stiffened. "I, don't fucking know. You?" He asked the other boy.

The other grinned sheepishly. "I don't know either. I've been wondering around Japan for two years now and I still don't know where I'm going. Just trying to live y'know?" Kaminari said like it's not a big deal, putting both hands behind his head.

"You've been alone for two years?! Fighting those fucking monsters?!" Katsuki exclaimed incredulously.

Kaminari nodded. "Yup! It's a good thing that I have electric powers as well, it really scares the crap out of those things. Makes them want to avoid me and kill me even more at the same time."

"How the fuck-"

"Oh! Since we're both alone, why don't we travel together? The more the merrier right?" Kaminari cut him off, looking at him intently.

Katsuki thought for a minute. This guy is a stranger, true, but he saved him even though they didn't know each other. Having a guy that can kill those monsters would be helpful and someone who he can actually talk to about his mother sounded nice. "Sure." Katsuki deadpanned.

Kaminari beamed. "Awesome! Call me Denki from now on!" He said as he slung an arm around Katsuki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone!


	3. Why Stay If You Can Run Away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!! Don't read the chapter if you don't child abuse, well, no one likes child abuse but... you know what I mean!

Kaminari Denki had no fucking clue of how he was alive.

His mother was mentally ill. She always has been, well, that’s what he remembers anyway.

The mad woman would either push him away when he gets too near or beats him up until he can’t even walk. That’s been going on since he was five! Maybe even longer, who knows?

The thing is, his mother was crazy, she obviously resents him for some reason, did he do something wrong when he was a baby to deserve this treatment? He doesn’t know.

Denki’s only escape was his room, which was the attic, with only a small closet and a beat up bed.

With all the abuse he receives from his mother, it makes him wonder of how the hell he survived. She never bothered to feed him, clothe him, or even send him to school. But there was always food at his bedside table whenever he wakes up in the morning and fresh clothes would appear in his closet whenever his current outfit would get too dirty or too damaged.

At first he thought there was still a sane part of his mother that wants to take care of him, he had assumed she was the one doing it. It gave him hope that his mother loved him still.

But he was wrong, one night he woke up from a nightmare, it was nothing new, just the usual repeats of the times his mother would throw liquor bottles at him and hit him with a metal pole. When he had startled awake, there was a faint light coming from his bedside table, when he turned to look at it, the usual plate of bacon and eggs was materializing out of nowhere.

Denki shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. _This is just another dream._ He told himself. The blond gave his cheek a strong pinch and he yelped at the pain, then he opened his eyes again. The gold light was dissipating into nothingness, but the food was there, he never saw his mother enter his room.

The small blond huffed. _Just a trick of the light._ He would try to convince himself.

But ever since then he would always wake up in the same hour and watch the food appearing over and over again. There was always a gold light and his mother is always nowhere to be seen.

He became more aware of his surroundings. When his mother was beating him up, lightning would strike from the sky impossibly close to their house and she would whimper and stop. There would always be a dark figure at every window he sees at night, but it would always disappear in a blink. Every time he sneezes the lights in their house would flicker for a second.

Denki started listening and understanding his mother’s crazy ramblings when she talks to herself, something he never understood because she was always speaking in a language he didn’t know of. He doesn’t know why he suddenly understood though.

He heard things like _war, camp U.A, Olympus, gods, goddesses, prophecy,_ and many other things. He was convinced those were just more of his mother’s crazy talk.

 _But is it though?_ A voice in his head murmured, it wasn’t his own per se.

Denki paid no mind to it. Just carried on with this thing called his life.

* * *

One day, after another crazy freak out by his mother, Denki stumbled to his room. There in his bed, he found a thick book with a leather cover. It looked old –no- it looked _ancient._

His mother never sent him to school, but their house was filled with enough history and science books for him to read when his mother wasn’t trying to kill him. Denki had taught himself how to read and write through those books, but he blames his mother for his struggles in reading. Letters to him looked like they were flying off the page and getting themselves mismatched.

Denki picked up the book and opened it gently. The content wasn’t Japanese like he had expected, he had immediately identified it as Greek, then suddenly his mother’s ramblings made sense to him, she was speaking in Greek as well. He doesn’t know how he knew that, but who cares anyway?

The little blond skimmed through the book, easily reading it, unlike the Japanese books he had read all his life. He later learned that this book was a Greek Mythology book. He learned about the gods and other related things.

It confused him, everything in this book should be myths, but he found himself believing in it more and started seeing the science books like they were offensive.

He still doesn’t understand why it appeared on his bed though, so he put it away where his mother wouldn’t find it.

* * *

Denki doesn’t know what happened.

His mother was beating him up like usual, but it hurt so much more. Thunder was rumbling in the background over and over, lightning kept hitting the pavement but she never stopped. She just kept hitting and hitting him with relentless fervor.

“Please! Stop it!” He sobbed, shielding his face with his arms to block his mother’s fist.

“It’s your fault!” She screeched over and over, not stopping for a bit.

“I didn’t even do anything, please! Forgive me! Please!” Denki pleaded.

She didn’t stop.

It hurt, it hurt, _it hurt! Stop! Stop! **STOP**!_

There was a tug somewhere inside him, then his mother was screeching in pain. She stopped hitting him, it’s over.

Denki opened his eyes and saw his mother lying on the floor, twitching.

The child was petrified. Did he just kill his mother? But how? Wait, is she even dead?

Denki was hyperventilating now. He didn’t know what to do. He was seven for gods’ sake!

He just sat there, watching his mother twitch; occasionally he would see arches of electricity form on her skin. Denki kept crying, not making a move towards the woman who never showed care for him.

“-ki” A soft, barely audible, voice rasped out.

Denki looked around, looking for the source. “-enki…” It tried again.

It finally registered that his mother was the one talking. He just stared at her, his tears never stopped falling, waiting for her to talk.

“Denki, run… Please, I-I’m sorry…” She was crying. Her voice was soft, the softest he had ever heard from her.

It broke his heart. The first time she decides to be soft with him was when she was almost dying. It angered him, really.

Denki sobbed one last time and scurried back to his room. Packing his stuff, even the mythology book, and ran away. Not even sparing a glance to his mother who was still lying on the floor.

* * *

He wasn’t prepared for anything when he ran away. He didn’t know where he was going, where he was going to sleep, or where he would get anything to eat.

Those were least of his problems. Somehow, he would always get attacked by some kind of monster for no apparent reason, and somehow he would always manage to turn them to dust.

A year into his aimless journey, he learned from the book that those monsters were from the Underworld, they only attack demigods or also called half-bloods. Normal people wouldn’t be able to see them because there was this thing called the Mist which covers up things that people wouldn’t believe in or something like that.

Denki had deduced that he was a demigod. His father? He didn’t know, but he did have some speculations.

He had also mastered his power, because he apparently had one. He could produce electricity on any part of his body, he can even release it for wide ranged attacks, and if he tried hard enough he could attract a lightning bolt to himself like a human sized lightning rod.

* * *

Denki’s still fascinated that he had stayed alive for two years without a home. He eats and sleeps better than he ever had back then with his mother, even with the constant monster attacks.

He was finally free. He can finally be happy.

He had been walking around the city when he heard the familiar growling of a Hell Hound. And strangely, he felt an unfamiliar aura there as well… Something like. “A half-blood?” He asked himself then stalked towards the dark alleyway.

Sure enough, there was a blond boy with spiky hair sitting on a corner being threatened by the huge dog. The hell hound was about to bite the guy’s head off when Denki electrocuted it to death.

The boy was startled and started looking for the one who killed his attacker.

Denki chuckled at the guy’s startled face and walked over to him.

"A simple thank you would have been nice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry T.T I love my bb Kami but I just had to do it...


	4. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!

It had been five months since Katsuki and Denki started travelling together. 

Katsuki learned that Denki had ran away from home because he always got beaten up by his mother. Compared to that, the ash blond felt kind of stupid for his reason of running away, the other blond didn't seem to care though.

The ash blond was stunned when he learned that Denki had electric powers. He had been jealous at first sure, but he had established that his smarts was better than the other's destructiveness. It made him curious though, of who his friend's godly parent could be.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" Denki asked out of the blue one day as they ate their ramen.

Katsuki drank some water before replying. "Yeah, Mitsuki claimed me before I ran away." He was tempted to ask of who the other's godly parent was, but he was sure the guy would just tell him without the question anyway.

Denki seemed to lighten up. "She's the goddess of wisdom and battle right? That's so cool!" But then he turned sullen. "I wish _my_ godly parent claimed me." He grumbled out and started eating again.

Katsuki might not admit it, but he really didn't like it when the other blond looked sad. "Don't sweat it, you don't need to be fucking claimed to be bad-ass." The ash blond tried to be nonchalant about it though, he had a reputation to keep after all.

The electric blond lit up again, beaming at Katsuki. "You think I'm bad-ass Kacchan?" He said teasingly, albeit happy.

Katsuki huffed. "Don't put words on my mouth fucking discount Pikachu."

Denki kept teasing and prodding, but Katsuki just brushed him off and focused on eating his food.

* * *

The duo had been loitering around on a park bench when a dark haired kid, maybe a year or two younger than them, wearing a beanie and using two crutches to hold himself up, walked up to them with a nervous look on his face.

"What do you want?" Katsuki snapped. 

He's not really the friendly type, Denki found that out the hard way after he had slung an arm around the other blond's shoulders when they first met, let's just say he had a hard time walking for hours after that. It took two months of friendly conversation and unyielding persistence from Denki to finally get the other boy to admit they were friends.

The kid flinched at the ash blond's harsh tone.

"Aww, don't be so harsh to the kid Kacchan, he seems nice," Denki said while smiling at his friend then at the kid. "What's up dude?" He asked, more kind than Katsuki was.

The ash blond just rolled his eyes about how stupid he was for letting his guard down.

The boy hesitated before opening his mouth. "I-I was w-wondering if you two were... er," He stopped and bit his lower lip, Denki saw how sharp the kid's teeth were and wondered how he wasn't drawing any blood from that lip bite, his grip on his crutches tightened until his knuckles turned white.

Katsuki scoffed. "Just spit it out moron, we're not gonna fucking bite you." Despite what the ash blond said, he sounded like he was going to do just that.

The kid inhaled deeply, like he was gathering up all his courage to tell them what was on his mind. "A-are you two... half-bloods?" He asked ever so quietly that even Denki struggled to hear it.

But when the two blonds heard and understood what the kid said, they both tensed and got into fighting stances, gathering a bit of attention from the people in the park.

The dark haired kid suddenly looked even more nervous. "N-no!" He whispered urgently. "I mean you guys no harm, I just... I'm a satyr sent by Aizawa to fetch this demigod named Mirio and escort him to Camp U.A safely... I-I was looking for him but then I sensed a strong aura coming from here so I came to check it out, then I saw you guys and I just-"

Denki chuckled and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, effectively stopping his rambling and making him tense at the same time. "Dude, breathe. Come sit down and repeat everything you just said, but slowly this time." He said as he made space for the kid to sit in between him and Katsuki.

The kid nodded and sat down gingerly, inching away from the ash blond who was still glaring daggers at him.

The two blonds later found out that this kid was named Kirishima Eijirou, he was a half-blood like them but wasn't half human, instead he was half satyr. He was also a child of the god of fire and metalworking, Taishiro. They both knew what a satyr was, thanks to their books and the kid's extra explanation. This was actually his first time to be sent out to seek for demigods, a specific one at that. He was sent to escort a guy named Mirio Toogata, apparently the son of Toshinori who was the most powerful god there is, to Camp U.A. But while he was searching he felt a strong aura coming from a park so he went to investigate. The aura lead him to the duo.

Kirishima had asked if any of them was a son of one of the Big Three gods, they had both said no. They all agreed that the aura was strong only because two half-bloods were in the same place at once. He asked them if they wanted to go to Camp U.A with him after they find Mirio. Camp U.A was apparently a safe haven for half-bloods like them, no monsters attacking every single day of their life, no hiding their powers (in Denki's case), and hopefully no judgmental looks from strangers when they do something that wasn't considered normal. Katsuki had kicked a man out of the blue, little did the people know it was a cyclopes in disguise.

Denki enthusiastically agreed, Katsuki on the other hand was a little bit hesitant but agreed to go anyway.

* * *

Eijirou was ecstatic to finally have travel buddies after weeks of searching all alone. He was glad the half-bloods he found were intelligent and well educated, if they weren't then he would have had a harder time convincing them of what he was and where he wanted to take them.

The satyr had learned that they were both runaways, one was a son of Mitsuki and the other didn't know his godly parent, he had electric powers though. But Eijirou wasn't really surprised, half-bloods tend to have powers sometimes, sometimes they were similar to their parents' own or not at all. So it kind of intrigued him a bit.

He had asked for their names and they made him call them by their first names, they said they didn't like their surnames. 

Denki was really nice and friendly, they became friends really easily. Katsuki on the other hand, was a really though nut to crack, but Eijirou was determined to make this boy his friend.

* * *

It's been a month of searching, Eijirou was starting loose hope in ever finding this Mirio guy, not to mention the fact that the two blonds attract monsters like how honey attracts flies. They get attacked twice or thrice every single day! How did they even survive?

His hopelessness must have shown on his face because Denki suddenly had an arm around his shoulders. "Don't be so glum Kiri, we'll find Mirio soon enough!" He cheered with a smile so bright that it even rivaled the sun, Eijirou wished he could be as confident as Denki.

The satyr smiled. "Yeah, eventually." As soon as the words left his mouth, Eijirou suddenly felt a strong aura just around the corner.

He perked up and then he suddenly started speed walking, as fast as he can with his crutches, towards the alley where he felt the aura. The two blonds raced after him after giving each other confused looks.

Eijirou stopped and looked inside the alley. There, a blond muscular boy was sitting on the ground panting heavily, he doesn't know why but the teen was smiling brightly.

"Why-wheeze- why did you have to do that?" An all familiar voice rasped out beside the teen.

"Tamaki?" Eijirou squeaked out, effectively catching the blond teen's attention.

Sure enough, a familiar face peeped out beside the panting teen, who was now smiling at Eijirou. "Eijirou." His senior greeted quietly.

Katsuki and Denki had caught up with him now, they stared at the two teens panting on the floor. They were all quiet for a minute, just taring awkwardly, before Katsuki spoke.

"So I'm guessing this is Mirio?" He deadpanned.

The teen addressed him correct with a salute. "At your service."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there are female satyrs... I think there aren't any, but let's just pretend there is okay? XD
> 
> My fav trio is complete! Plus two more bbs! I have just come to realization that Bnha has a lot of blond characters haha!
> 
> I'm actually using the books as reference more than the movies cuz... I'm really not a fan of the movies heh, I just find the books more interesting I guess.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. The Child of Zeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time!

Toogata Mirio isn't a normal child.

That's not a news to him. How could he when it's all his mother ever brags about?

His mother was a very beautiful woman, a famous celebrity at the time, so being her child meant a lot of attention. As an innocent kid he liked the attention, but as time goes on it became too much for him, he started hating being her child. People would watch him, much like how a hawk would stalk it's prey, waiting for him to do something wrong so they can have dirt on his mother. Not that they have to, they have a lot of that already.

He doesn't want people to befriend him just because his mom was famous. He didn't want to be known as ' _a famous celebrity's child_ ' he wanted to be known as him, _Mirio._

That's not the only thing that makes him different from other people though, it was his father. Mirio knew who his father was, it's Yagi Toshinori, the Lord of the gods. How could he not believe that? His mother only ever brags about the god every single day of his life, so he assumed it to be true being so young and ignorant and all that.

She was so full of herself, saying she was above every mortal woman on earth for attracting the god. She flaunted her child to everyone as a reminder of how she got the strongest god of all to have a child with her. She never truly cared for Mirio, only the fame that came with him.

But alas, people don't usually believe in gods and goddesses, no one was convinced she had a relationship with a god.

Mirio was very handsome and adorable for a child his age, so people assumed his father was good-looking as well and thought that the child's mother only liked to compare the man with the gods because of that. She always tries to convince them that the gods _are_ real, but nobody listens, it made her a little bit unstable. But stable enough to continue her job.

* * *

Mirio was six when he started wondering if his mother's insistence of his father being a god was true, he wanted to ask her, but she was always busy. Either she was on a shoot or drinking her ass off, so he never got the chance.

The child didn't have to wonder for long though, because one day there was a knock at the door. Mirio had opened the door, he was greeted by a tall and muscular blond man who was smiling at him. The tiny blond didn't know the man though so he hesitated at the door.

"Hello young Mirio! How are you my child?" The man greeted loudly.

His... child? Is that the true or did the man just address kids like that? Mirio was about to ask just that, but his mother cut him off by barreling through the door and jumping into the man's arms. 

"Toshinori!" She squealed happily.

Toshinori? So his mother's stories were true? Is this guy really a god?

The man hugged her back and laughed loudly and spun her around, it was adorable, they were like a married couple that was reunited after a war. "You came back!" She was giggling like a teenager.

"Of course I did, wouldn't want to disappoint such a beautiful woman." He chuckled and placed her down carefully.

His mother blushed and slapped him playfully. Mirio just watched them in fascination. 

Toshinori looked at him and smiled, a smile that can rival the sun, then he knelt down to grasp the little child by his sides and spun him around much like what he did with his mother. Mirio giggled.

"Mirio, you've grown so big!" Toshinori exclaimed, stopping what he was doing and hugging the child instead.

It was warm, warmer than the half-hearted hugs he got from his mother.

So this is what having a dad was like? Mirio liked it, he really did. He hoped his dad wouldn't leave again.

* * *

Withing a year his father kept appearing and disappearing every now and then, but he was being fatherly and nice to Mirio. They played catch, had picnics, went hiking, he even had a baby sister now! She had blue hair and blue eyes to match. She was perfect.

His life was now perfect, but of course his mother had to ruin everything.

Mirio had established that his father really was a god, considering that the guy made him float by controlling the wind and calling down lightning to impress the child. Knowing his greedy mother, he should have seen it coming.

One night, his mother had demanded that Toshinori turn her into a divine being, much like the god. She said she was beautiful and talented and she was able to seduce a _god,_ she claimed that she deserved to be living in the skies.

It had made his father mad, _really mad._ There was thunder and lightning and rain, he had chastised her and left. Mirio had the sinking feeling that his father would never return.

If his mother was unstable before, she became even more unstable. She was always drinking, she goes to work even when she was drunk, her manager always chastises her for it but she never listens. She would always do stupid and reckless stuff to gain attention, but because of that her career started crumbling until she had no job at all.

Mirio had stayed with her, being the one to take care of his baby sister and mother.

His mother never cared for him, but when he started getting more mature, he started looking much like his father, she resented him for it. Mirio was just glad his mother didn't bare the same feelings for his lovely sister, in fact, the unstable woman loved her so much! Of course she does, they almost look exactly alike.

* * *

It had been six years. Mirio was thirteen and his sister was six. Their mother was getting better, but every time she sees Mirio she seems to succumb to the madness again, so they only ever see each other if it meant keeping Nejire happy.

It was a summer day, it was hot, Mirio didn't have school and his little sister kept bugging him about going to the park. So they did.

Mirio had left his mother and sister in the park in favor of taking their picnic basket from the car, still a little bit anxious on leaving his sister with his mother. But the woman loved the girl enough to be actually sane around her. But why was he so nervous?

Maybe there was a monster around, it was fine though Nejire seemed to inherit some of their father's powers, she could create tornadoes of some kind. She could defend herself. Mirio was also skilled with knives, his father had taught him before, alerting him of monsters that would definitely be hunting them down. Toshinori gave him two special kinds of daggers to effectively turn monsters into gold dust.

Mirio was starting to worry less, but he still speed-walked towards the park after locking the car.

What he saw when he arrived made him drop the basket. His mother was crying. "Bring her back!" She would scream at the sky.

His sister wasn't around anymore, and there were clearly a sign of struggle in the park. The swing set was plucked out from the ground, the slide was snapped in two and the trash cans and its contents were scattered around the ground. It was obviously caused by Nejire's ability.

A thought occurred to Mirio, something he never wants to be true. His sister was... _dead._

Mirio refused to believe it. He searched and searched for three days, not getting any clues of where his sister might be. The police kept insisting that his sister wasn't real. That he was being delusional and Nejire was an _imaginary_ person.

The blond teen kept insisting she wasn't. But then he remembered about what his father told him. The Mist. It covers up anything super natural. _What the fuck! Why?!_

That was it. Mirio had enough. His sister was the only person rooting him to this damned place. If she was dead, then he didn't have to stay with his crazy mother anymore, so he ran away.

* * *

Mirio hadn't expected to make a friend during his travel to who knows where, well, his father did mention something about a camp somewhere in the west. Anyway, he was travelling west when he heard a whimper behind a dumpster.

The blond walked over the said dumpster and saw dark haired teen sitting there, he had bruises and scratches everywhere. The teen didn't seem to notice him so he coughed to announce his presence. It made the other jump in surprise. 

"Hey there! You look hurt, need some help?" He asked in a cheerful tone, mimicking his father's bright smile.

The dark haired seemed to tense and then relax, but he was still wide-eyed and staring at Mirio like he had two heads. "Uh-uhm... I-I-"

Mirio chuckled at the nervous teen. "You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you." He assured and stepped closer.

The raven head jerked, it made his shoe fall of his... hoof? Mirio looked at the other, confused. The dark haired teen scrambled to put the shoe back on, he kept on sputtering out inaudible excuses.

"It's fine, I'm not normal too. I'm Toogata Mirio." He smiled at the other, offering him a hand.

The teen stopped what he was doing and stared at Mirio with those wide nervous eyes again. "T-Tamaki Amajiki." He responded and held the offer hand with his own shaking one.

The two teens got to know each other. Mirio told Amajiki that he was a demigod and the son of Toshinori, that made the other choke on air, and the blond learned his new-found friend was a satyr looking for half-bloods to take to camp U.A.

Mirio was happy, he had found a new friend and said friend was going to take him to his supposed destination! Amajiki was closed of and really insecure, Mirio was determined to change that.

* * *

Their travel wasn't fast. Mirio was always being chased down by hungry monsters and Amajiki apparently had to hide his goat half by pretending to be lame and walked on crutches. Not that they minded though, the two enjoyed each other's company.

Mirio finally found someone that didn't know who his mother was and was as weird as he was. Amajiki was his friend not because of his mother, but because of himself. It made Mirio beyond happy.

They had been travelling for only almost a month now but they already treat each other like long-time friends.

There was an unexpected attack from one of the Furies. Amajiki told Mirio to just run, but the blond was stubborn and still stayed to fight.

Mirio had accomplished defeating the Fury, but it made people around them mad at him for 'destroying stuff for no reason' and they chased the duo until they ended up hiding in an alley.

Mirio was panting and smiling wide. He felt so free, so _alive._

"Why-wheeze- did you have to do that?" Amajiki complained beside him.

Mirio didn't get to answer though. There was a dark haired kid in crutches, staring at him with wide eyes, he smiled at the boy. Two blond kids rushed behind the one with crutches.

"Tamaki?" The little boy squeaked.

"Eijirou." His friend poked his head from beside him.

Who were these kids? Did Amajiki know them? Or just the one with crutches? Are they brothers? 

Mirio's train of thought was abruptly stopped when the grumpy looking blond said in a flat tone. "So I'm guessing this is Mirio?"

Uh... did they know him because of his mother? Or?

Either way, Mirio smiled brightly and gave a salute. "At your service." He greeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeus!Toshinori is a good dad... but he isn't the best. None of the gods are great parents really.
> 
> Ignore the fact that Nejire isn't really Mirio's relative... I just want her to be in the fic T.T 
> 
> And if anyone was wondering... no, I'm not keeping the Riordanverse ships... I am and always will be, a KiriBaku and TodoDeku fan haha!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Being a Satyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mesed up with Tamaki's name at the last chapter... I fixed it now though haha
> 
> To be honest when I planned to make this fic, I knew I would have to put my children through tough situations... But I didn't think I would have to torture them this much T-T... why does half-bloods need to be in deadly situations so much? It makes me cryyyyy, my poor babies!
> 
> Hope you still enjoy though!

Being a satyr wasn't easy, Tamaki knew this, going out to the mortal world and looking for half-bloods and bringing them back to Camp U.A is never easy, but he still does it anyway. Why you ask? Because it gives him a purpose in life.

Seeing those half-bloods he brought back to camp being happy and alive, it makes him feel like he did something worthwhile with his life. It makes him really happy.

But not every half-blood he finds always gets to see camp. He was too weak, it frustrates him, not being able to save those who lost their lives to monsters. It really surprises him that Oboro hadn't forbidden him from looking for more half-bloods, he was grateful for that.

It doesn't stop Tamaki's depressing thoughts though, especially when he hears other satyrs talking about him behind his back.

_Useless, incapable and weak_

_He doesn't deserve to even look for half-bloods_

_He'll just let them get killed again_

_Why does Oboro favor him so much?_

Tamaki agrees with them. The job gives him a sense of purpose, but is he really helping? Why doesn't Oboro forbid him from going out to the real world? Why is he even here? Why can't he just turn into a flower? He wants to help, not be a burden! Why don't he just quit?

"Tamaki!" Ah, that's why. The person that keeps him pinned down on earth. The person who he doesn't want to disappoint, besides Oboro of course.

The raven head turned to look at Eijirou, a demigod satyr who apparently looks up to him, and gave a small smile. The kid sat next to him under the shade of his favorite tree.

"I'm finally going to get to look for half-bloods next month!" The kid cheered with his shark-like smile.

The kid was anxious, insecure, and an emotional wreck like Tamaki, but he was much more bright, the raven head wonders what this ray of sunshine sees in him to treat him like he was such a great person.

"That's great, another step closer to your dream." Tamaki brings his knees to his chest and cradles it with his arms.

Eijirou beams. "I just need to be successful then I'll have my very own searcher's license!" He exclaims excitedly, raising his arms to the sky and plops to the grass.

This kid was too small for his age, he was always bullied by the other satyrs, just like Tamaki. But he never gave up on his dream of being allowed to search for Crimson Riot, the Lord of all the satyrs, who just vanished mysteriously two thousand years ago.

"You're going to be great." Tamaki smiles at the kid that was laying on his back next to him.

Eijirou smiles bashfully. "Thanks Tamaki. I wanna be just like you! Going out into the real world, looking for half-bloods and saving them from monsters," He said with a dreamy smile. "Youre so cool Tamaki!"

Tamaki turned bright red, like he always did when the dark haired child compliments him. "Are you sure you're not talking about another satyr? Do you even know how much of a failure I am?" He mumbles as he hides his face in his knees and arms.

Eijirou just laughs. "Tamaki," He says softly. "You're an amazing satyr. Those who talks ill of you are just jealous."

Tamaki bristles. "They're right though... I failed to save a lot of half-bloods." He said in a dejected tone, tears were starting to form on his eyes.

He heard some rustling beside him and then there was a hand on his back. "Tamaki, you failed _four_ times, that's much less than the eleven you managed to save! And from what I heard from Oboro and Aizawa, those four died because they didn't listen to you. You're _amazing_ Tamaki! You're the only satyr who had managed to bring back _eleven_ half-bloods."

"No satyr had four failures though." Tamaki argued.

Eijirou snorted. "And I just said no satyr had brought back eleven half-bloods, and you're only 45!"

The blush on Tamaki's cheeks spread to his neck, making Eijirou laugh. "Stop that." Tamaki whined.

"Nope!" Ejirou didn't stop throwing complements at him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Tamaki wasn't able to see Eijirou off to his first mission, he was sent out before the kid was given a task. He was sure the kid was just as nervous as he was, Tamaki was sure his absence wasn't gonna help the child's anxiety as well.

He was wondering around the city when a bunch of thugs cornered him. Tamaki was on crutches, like he always was when he was in the outside world, so he couldn't really fight back properly.

They beat him up, not a rare occurrence really, humans are violent creatures. They robbed him, nothing new, Tamaki had been through worse, not that he had any valuable items on him anyway. They threw him near a dumpster, that was a new one, normally, thugs would throw him _into_ the dumpster.

Tamaki wasn't new to these things, but it didn't mean it made things hurt less. He hid behind the dumpster, trying and failing to stop the whine that escaped his lips. It was a busy city, he doubts anyone would hear him, but he was wrong. A blond young man appeared, asking if he was okay. 

As soon as the teen appeared, Tamaki was immediately overwhelmed with the strong aura the teen carried with him. The blond was definitely a Big Three kid.

Tamaki was startled of course, extremely nervous, maybe a little scared. The blond was talking, but Tamaki was freaking out too much to hear.

His shoe fell of his hoof after he jerked away from the other teen, Tamaki started stumbling over his words, sprouting out excuses. Why was he even making excuses? This half-blood was obviously claimed, considering that his aura is so strong.

The blond chuckled. "It's fine, I'm not normal too. I'm Toogata Mirio." He said and offered a hand to shake.

That made Tamaki stop. His voice was so kind, so understanding, so _nice._ He only ever heard that kind of voice from Eijirou and Aizawa.

Tamaki introduced himself to the other and they quickly became friends.

* * *

Tamaki and Toogata were different in every way.

Toogata was bright, happy, enthusiastic, strong, and brave, he was so _inspiring._

Tamaki was gloomy, miserable, hopeless, weak, and a coward, a polar opposite.

The blond doesn’t seem to care though, all he cares about was getting Tamaki to smile more and be more confident in himself.

He was so much like Eijirou, but much more open with his feelings. Toogata would be a better role model for the kid.

It made Tamaki much more determined to take the blond teen back to camp. Not only did he want to introduce his two friends to each other, Tamaki was getting attached to the blond.

He wanted to protect Toogata from everything, like how the blond protects him from monsters and mortals throughout the month they were travelling together.

Tamaki tried to warn Toogata to avoid fighting the Fury that suddenly appeared before them, he wasn’t really surprised when the blond stayed stubborn and fought though.

Thankfully, Toogata won, but because of the Mist the mortals didn’t see the real thing. They chased the duo for ‘destroying everything’.

They managed to lose the mortals by hiding in an alley.

Toogata was smiling so wide that Tamaki didn’t have it in him to be mad at the half-blood for too long.

“Why-wheeze- why did you have to do that?” He complained.

His friend didn’t answer though, Toogata was looking at someone.

“Tamaki?” A familiar voice squeaked.

 _Eijirou,_ he was safe, that's good to know. Tamaki peeked from his friend’s side. “Eijirou.”

Two blonds were behind his little friend. The grumpy looking blond broke the silence between them. “So I’m guessing this is Mirio?”

Huh? Why did they know his friend’s name? What was Eijirou’s task anyway?

“At your service.” Toogata replied with a salute.

Tamaki needed a glass of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A satyr's appearance ages slowly... so yeah, Tamaki is 45 and looks 12, Eijirou is 22 and looks like a small 8 year old.
> 
> Tamaki is very insecure so he only focuses on his failures rather than his success... Oboro doesn't stop him from working because he is a very good satyr, despite what the jealous ones say.
> 
> I head cannon that satyrs have some difficulties in finding and convincing half-bloods to come with them to camp. Some die before they could even go back to camp because they could fight the monsters that the half-bloods attract. And some just leave after they get their searcher license.
> 
> Too cruel? Yeah, I think so too XD But that's the truth in this A.U so better get used to the cruelness hahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though!


	7. Child of... Hermes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goshhhhh it's getting nearrrrrr...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

Tamaki was confused, but he was even more excited. Eijirou was here! He's safe and he found friends, maybe... hopefully.

The dark haired half-blood satyr beamed and rushed to tackle his senior into a hug. "Tamaki! I found two half-bloods! And you found Mirio! And you're safe!" He exclaimed happily.

Tamaki chuckled and hugged the excited satyr as well. "Yeah, I'm glad you're safe too," He sighed in relief. "Uh, why do you know Toogata's name?" Tamaki asked.

Eijirou let go of him and smiled. "My first task was to bring him back to camp, but then I found these two, so we were looking for Mirio together before we go back to camp." The smaller satyr explained and looked at the two blonds who were hovering awkwardly near them.

"Oh yeah! Tamaki these are Denki and Katsuki," Eijirou introduced the two blonds. "Guys, this is Tamaki, the satyr I was talking about!" He said excitedly.

The blond with a black streak across his fringe, Denki, lit up. "The one who has brought the most number of half-bloods back to camp?!" Tamaki swore his eyes reshaped into stars, his smile was so bright and it makes the teen wonder if he and Mirio were related.

Tamaki blushed. "E-eijirou you lift me up too much." He mumbled, making his little friend laugh.

"This must be your friend?" Toogata asked. Oh right, he was right there.

Tamaki nodded. "Toogata, this is Eijirou," The raven headed teen smiled at the small satyr. "Eijirou, you already know who Toogata is."

Eijirou beamed and nodded. "Do you wanna go back to camp now?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Tamaki smiled softly and nodded. "Sure."

Toogata stood up and pulled the two satyrs up to their feet as well. "Let's go then!"

"Hi I'm Kaminari Denki!" The giddy blond introduced himself to the teen, earning a smack behind the head by the grumpy one.

"He already knows that you idiot." 

"But it would be nicer if we actually introduced ourselves," Denki pouted. "You can call me Denki! This is Bakugou Katsuki, he doesn't like his last name so don't call him that." He said to both Tamaki and Toogata.

Toogata smiled brightly and pat both the blonds' heads, with Denki happily accepting the gesture and Katsuki dodging it. "Well It's good to meet you both! I'm Toogata Mirio, son of Toshinori." 

Denki lit up again, what a happy kid, and started jumping up and down in excitement. "He's the god of the sky right? So cool! My friend over here is the son of Mitsuki!" 

Toogata chuckled. "That's cool! How about you little man?"

The happy little blond immediately turned sad and brooding in a matter of seconds. "I-I don't know..."

Toogata seemed to understand and he backtracked. "A-ah... I'm sorry for asking." The teen apologized awkwardly.

The kid tried to fake a smile to make Toogata feel better. "It's fine really!"

Katsuki huffed and dragged the other small blond out of the alley. "Let's just get going, it's getting dark you idiots."

* * *

Mirio felt bad about his mistake, but Denki seemed to forgive easily, it made him feel a bit better.

They all started travelling together. Mirio found out that Denki had electric powers, Katsuki was smart especially if it's anything about strategy, Kirishima was so much like Amajiki but a bit more open, and Amajiki smiled more around Kirishima. It was refreshing to be surrounded by such different personalities.

It turns out travelling with four half-bloods, in which three were claimed and one of those was a Big Three kid, is a really bad idea. They were attacked by three cyclopes and two hell hounds at the same time.

Denki managed to kill one cyclopes, but while he was busy dealing with it, a hell hound attacked him from the back making his head hit the pavement and pass out, it was a good thing Mirio was close by and killed the huge dog.

Katsuki was fighting another cyclopes using the extra dagger Mirio gave him, he was small so he had the upper hand with how fast he was dodging the cyclopes' attacks. Mirio saw the other cyclopes coming from behind Katsuki and he ran to protect the kid. Katsuki had killed his opponent when he noticed the other dead cyclopes behind him, then he looked at Mirio with grateful eyes and ran to tend to his unconscious friend. 

Amajiki and Kirishima were fighting off the last hell hound. Amajiki was playing his flute and trying to lull the monster to sleep, it was barely even working though. Kirishima was throwing every single thing he could get his hands on towards the dog. Mirio had ran to them and jumped on the monster's back and stabbed it.

They all watched as the last monster howled in agony while it turned to dust.

"That was so cool!" Eijirou exclaimed after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Are you okay?" Katsuki asked with a concerned frown, he was supporting his barely awake friend up on his feet and they were walking to the half-blood and satyrs.

Mirio's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then there was a sharp pain on his side. Ah, he didn't get out of that fight unscathed huh? Mirio was about to say he was okay, but then the world turned black.

* * *

Seeing Toogata faint made Katsuki panic.

Had he lost too much blood? They were nowhere near a hospital! What to do? What to do?!

Katsuki rushed to Toogata's side, well, as fast as he can while dragging a groggy Denki. It was a good thing that Amajiki and Kirishima were already pressing a cloth against Toogata's wound.

"Is he okay?" Katsuki asked again, looking more worried than he ever was before.

Amajiki, who had Toogata's head on his lap, answered with a nervous shrug. "H-he's breathing... but it's unsteady."

Kirishima nodded and pressed the cloth firmer. "He's loosing a lot of blood guys, what do we do?" He was shaking, and crying.

Thunder and lightning were roaring in the sky. "I-I don't know..." Katsuki's eyesight was getting foggy.

The guy just saved his life, all their lives, and he's just gonna die like that? He hasn't even said thank you yet! Katsuki's supposed to be the smart one, why can't he think properly right now!

They don't have the medical supplies they need, they were nowhere near a hospital, none of them had a phone, no one was around to help them, the gods were too fucking busy to care for them! What are they supposed to do?!

"Ow..." The silent whine brought Katsuki back to reality, he didn't realize his grasp on Denki's shoulder had tightened.

Katsuki murmured an apology and gently sat his friend down next to Toogata.

"This is near my old house... I-I had a supply of medical supplies for when my mom when too far," Denki said with an airy voice, he was still pretty out of it. "We can go there and treat all our wounds, I'm not sure if it's still there though. I don't even know if my mom lives there still..." _Or if she's still alive,_ went unsaid.

Katsuki nodded in determination. "Kirishima and Amajiki would carry Toogata and I'll carry Sparky as he guides us to his old place, I don't care if other people are living there now, if they're decent human beings then surely they'll help a bunch of beat-up and bloody kids." He instructed and looped Denki's arm around his shoulder.

The satyrs followed his instructions without a question. They had a bit of trouble considering the height difference between Kirishima and the two teens, but they somehow made it work.

They walked slowly to an eerie looking apartment. It looked so old and run down, like it had been abandoned a long time ago. Denki was standing up on his own now and Toogata was starting to gain consciousness again.

" _You shouldn't have come back here."_ A loud angry voice boomed from above.

They all winced and hesitated to enter, but Katsuki was growing more desperate so he shook his head and opened the door, ignoring the lighting and thunder in the sky. 

It wasn't locked, and no one was inside, they all entered and Denki lead them to his old room. Like he said, there were medical supplies on his small closet.

Katsuki and Tamaki played nurse and treated all their wounds. They laid Toogata on the bed and bandaged his side.

* * *

Denki went down on the living room after making sure all his friends were asleep. His head was bandaged and it was throbbing in pain, making it hard for him to sleep.

There was a sound at the kitchen, making Denki tense and go into a defensive stance, slowly creeping to the kitchen, careful of making any sound. He peeked his head inside the kitchen and barely managed to stop a gasp from forming.

There was a blond man with red wings inside the kitchen, making a... sandwich? Where did his ingredients come from? Katsuki had complained earlier about the fridge and cabinets have nothing inside. That's not even the main concern here... the guy had huge ass wings!

The man's aura was overwhelming, it was so strong, stronger than Toogata's... Is this guy a god?

"You can come out kid." The man drawled out in a bored tone as he spread mayonnaise on the bread.

Denki didn't stop his gasp this time, how did this man know he was here? His friends had complimented him for being sneaky...

"W-who are you?" Denki asked as he stepped into the man's line of sight.

The guy hummed. "I'm Takami Keigo, god of speed and travelers, also known as the messenger of gods." He finished assembling his sandwich and took a bite.

"Why are you here?" Denki pressed.

Keigo raised an eyebrow. "To ask _you_ that same question. You're not supposed to be here, especially what you did to my beloved." He hissed bitterly.

Denki's eyes widened. "M-my mother? W-what happened to her?" Is this god his father?

The god of speed narrowed his eyes. "Ask _Enji._ " 

Enji... The god of the dead... He killed his own _mother?_ The woman was never nice to Denki... but he never wanted to kill any one!

Tears started welling in the child's eyes. "N-no... That c-can't be, I never wanted to hurt her! I don't wanna hurt anyone!"

Keigo never dropped his glare. "I've seen what your future is like kid, that'll change very soon." He snapped his fingers and the sandwich on his hand, along with the ingredients, disappeared.

"W-what do you mean?" Denki asked desperately, the tears never stopped from falling from his eyes.

Keigo sighed, his look softening. "Denki, promise me you'll learn from your mistakes." His sharp tone was lined with a comforting softness.

Denki hiccuped and kept wiping his tears. "W-what?"

"Just promise me." Keigo's voice was stern and demanding, it was impossible to not comply.

Denki nodded. When he opened his eyes, Keigo was gone.

"Pikachu?" Katsuki's tired voice called softly from behind him.

Denki turned to hug his friend and just cried, burying his head on the other's neck, not answering any questions the other blond asked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor babiesssss
> 
> Another head canon of mine is... When a god or goddess claims their child, the 'godly' aura and or smell of the half-blood would increase/intensify. Yeah haha!


	8. The Tree on the Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh it's here T-T
> 
> This is worse than what happened to Mirio in bnha... why did I do this DX
> 
> Hope you still enjoy though!

Katsuki never received a clear answer on why he found his friend crying that night. He almost thought it was a dream since Denki acted like nothing happened in the morning, but Katsuki knew him long enough to notice the sadness in his friend's eyes.

The ash blond had had enough of it, so he pulled Denki where no one else could hear them to investigate. "Don't fucking _lie_ to me Sparky. What happened last night?" He hissed quietly.

Denki winced. "I uh... kinda got claimed?" He sounded unsure.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes, he can sense that Denki's aura hadn't intensified like how Kirishima told them would happen when one got claimed. "Bullshit." He deadpanned.

The electric blond sighed and looked down, he started fidgeting with the sleeves of his yellow hoodie. "I really don't know Kats... I-I saw Keigo, the messenger of gods, here last night. He called my mother 'beloved', so maybe he's my dad? Didn't claim me though... so I'm not sure." He was rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Katsuki knew the other was holding back, but he looked so close to crying again, so Katsuki bit his tongue to stop himself from asking any more questions. "You'll figure it out soon. Chin up Pikachu, being sad doesn't fucking suit you." He mumbled and left the other alone.

* * *

Denki needed a second to process what Katsuki just said. Did he just say being sad didn't suit him? Hah! It made him feel a little more happy at least.

The electric blond doesn't know why he didn't tell Katsuki about the 'I know your future' thing that Keigo had said... well, how could he? The god had basically said Denki would want to hurt anyone in the future, he doesn't want his very first friend to know that. He'll change that future. _Just watch me Keigo._ Denki thought as he glared at the sky through a window.

They were leaving in three days, Toogata had woken up earlier and he said they can't stay in one place for too long. Denki made a decision that he would prove himself to his 'father' and show him he would never want to hurt anyone.

* * *

Mirio was overwhelmed when the three youngest members of their group started looking up to him. Katsuki was trying to be subtle about it though, unlike the other two.

As they all continued their journey, Denki and Kirishima would always ask for him to train them whenever they have a break. Of course Mirio wouldn't say no, half-bloods needed to learn how to defend themselves, even ones with powers like Denki, after all. Katsuki would always join them, saying that the other two just dragged him into it even though Mirio can clearly see the excitement in the ash blond's eyes.

Something was wrong though.

Every time they encounter a monster, even though it wasn't paying attention to them, Denki would always pick a fight against it. He had asked what was wrong and why the electric blond was doing that, he would only receive an uncharacteristic silence and a shrug as a response.

It really bothered Mirio, especially since he feels kind of drawn to the smaller blond. He feels strangely protective of Denki, even more than his other friends, he doesn't know why but he feels some kind of connection towards the kid.

Mirio shook his head, no need to overthink things.

They were getting close to the camp, Amajiki and Kirishima had informed them. It made Mirio really excited. After two months of travelling, they were finally going to arrive to a place where they can be free and no monsters would be chasing after them.

That excitement was quickly cut off when they heard a familiar howl, then it was followed by more.

They started running, those howls sounded like a whole pack of hell hounds, it was more than they have ever fought against. Even Denki, who was always looking for a fight, didn't want to face them.

* * *

They were near, they were almost there. Just a little bit more.

Tamaki prayed to the gods as he lead the others trough the maze of trees. _Please let us get to camp safe. Please please **please**._

" _Gah!_ " A pained scream, Tamaki looked back to see Denki on the ground, clutching his bleeding face, Katsuki and Eijirou were in front of him in defensive stances. There were three hell hounds in front of them.

Tamaki started running towards them, abandoning his crutches, not caring if his pants got ripped and his goat legs were revealed. 

He was so focused on saving the kids that he hadn't noticed the hell hound who leapt towards him.

"Amajiki!" He heard Toogata scream in horror, making him stop and turn to see the open mouth of the hell hound. Tamaki saw his life flash before his eyes.

There was a loud **BOOM!** Then the hell hound was turning to dust.

Tamaki turned around to see Toogata had his hands out in front of him, electricity crackling on his fingertips. 

"He has electric powers great! Can you please help us now?! You can make lovey-dovey eyes at each other later!" Katsuki hollered at them as he dodged a hell hound's claw.

Huh? Tamaki shook himself out his stupor and ran towards the kids again, leaving Toogata to kill the other hell hounds.

Tamaki kicked the hell hound attacking Eijirou. He heard a loud whimper behind him, informing him that Katsuki's opponent was no more.

Denki tried to stand up to fight, but made a sound of pure pain and collapsed to the ground. Tamaki eyed him with concern, the kid's leg was also injured, he was loosing too much blood, at that rate Denki wouldn't even make it back to camp alive.

"Amaj- Tamaki!" Toogata, Mirio?, called out to him.

Tamaki turned to look at his friend, he almost cried when he saw his friend's injuries. He had deep scratches on his right arm, definitely from hell hound claws, he had multiple shallow and deep cuts throughout his body, his clothes were ruined, and his injured side was bleeding again.

"Take the kids back to camp! I'll hold off these monsters! Go!" Mirio instructed with a stern voice as he punched another hell hound with an electrified fist.

"But-"

"No Tamaki! Forget about me, this is what I want! I've already achieved my dreams... but those kids, they still have dreams that can't be achieved if they die now," Mirio was smiling brightly as he struck lightning towards the hell hounds. "So please Tamaki... take them to camp safely. And besides, my dad is Toshinori, he won't let me die." He assured the hesitant satyr as he threw his dagger towards him.

Tamaki didn't want to leave his friend behind, but he trusts him. He trusts Mirio. If he says he'll be fine, then he will be.

The raven haired satyr caught the dagger and plunged it deep in a hell hound's neck. Katsuki had killed the third dog, Eijirou was watching Mirio in horror as he hovered above Denki who was barely even breathing anymore.

"Eijirou carry Denki on your back and start running towards camp, Katsuki you walk beside them to ward off any more hell hounds, I'll stay at the back." Tamaki instructed, his usual nervous and unsure energy leaving him at the moment.

* * *

Eijirou couldn't believe what he was hearing, they were just going to leave Toogata? And he was fine with that?

"B-but-"

"Just do what he says idiot! You heard Toogata, he's not gonna die. He can handle those weaklings easily, we'll just be a burden to him!" Katsuki cut him of with a snarl.

Eijirou blinked, trying to stop his tears from falling. "Okay, he's going to be okay." He repeated over and over as he carried Denki on his back.

Tamaki just killed another one of those nasty dogs. "Go! Now!" He said frantically.

Eijirou and Katsuki ran up the hill. They could hear Tamaki behind them, as well as the howling of hell hounds and the sound of thunder.

"Mirio! Run!" He heard Tamaki screech.

 _Run. Just run, don't look back. Don't look back!_ He looked back.

As Eijirou spun around to check is Tamaki was still there, he saw Mirio collapse to the ground, his ears were filled with Tamaki's scream of terror.

The hell hounds left Toogata where he was laying, and advanced towards them slowly. All three of them stepped back, praying to the gods. The hell hounds started running towards them.

Tamaki stood firm in front of them, holding out his dagger.

Then there was lightning, it struck directly at the huge dogs, turning them all to gold dust. They were all momentarily blinded. But when they did open their eyes again, there was a man standing in the middle of the scorch mark the lightning left on the ground.

Eijirou felt Denki suck a breath behind him. Of course he would, this was the lord of the gods, Toshinori Yagi.

* * *

Denki was barely even conscious when Toshinori arrived. But as soon as he did, Denki felt an immediate pull inside of him towards the god. It made him suck a breath.

He hadn't experienced that when he faced Keigo. Was it the lightning that draws Denki towards the god? Was it his immense power? His intense aura?

He watched as Toshinori walked towards Toogata. Denki silently prayed that he would save his child. 

Denki saw the hidden sadness in the god's eyes. Toshinori knelt down and placed a hand on Toogata's chest, that Denki had just noticed was not moving. Was Toogata...? He didn't want to finish that thought.

His silent question was answered when Toshinori shook his head and removed his hand. Denki heard his friends gasp, whimper and sob. He felt his eyes water as well.

As they mourned for their friend's death, moss and roots started covering Toogata's body. They watched in awe and sadness as a tree started sprouting from his chest. When everything was over, there was now a huge pine tree where Toogata's body should be.

Toshinori turned to face them all. Then he made eye contact with Denki.

He felt that pull again, this time it was stronger. He wanted to reach out, he wanted to ask what that feeling was, why he was here, why he didn't save Toogata, why he chose to arrive now of all times.

Denki was about to do just that, but he wasn't able to. Toshinori shook his head, he looked disappointed, it made Denki's blood boil. How dare he be disappointed? He was the one that let Toogata die! He arrived late, he watched them suffer!

There was lightning again, then Denki felt his consciousness slip away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirioooooo whyyyyyyy waaahhhhh T-T


	9. Weak

Denki didn't know what happened and he was too uncoordinated to remember things correctly, but the moment he woke up he was met by Katsuki's usually scowling face, it made him yelp and almost fall out of the bed he was laying on.

Katsuki huffed and sat aggressively on the chair beside Denki's bed, crossing his arms over his chest. "S'bout time you fucking woke up."

"Uh... how long was I out? And where are we?" He asked, wincing with how rough his voice sounded, and scanned the rustic looking room as he sat up carefully. Everything just looked old and worn out, he did notice a weird looking drink on a table beside Katsuki.

"You were out for a day or two at most," His friend answered and shoved the drink at him. "Drink it, they said it helps you heal or some shit." Katsuki explained when Denki tilted his head in confusion.

Denki nodded and he was about to take a huge gulp of it when the other blond spoke again. "Take small sips only or you'll fucking die."

The electric blond stared in horror at his friend then at the drink. But this is Katsuki. He may be brash, rude, and is generally not a very great person, but he would never want to intentionally kill someone important to him... Denki's important to Katsuki, right? Whatever, Denki trusts his friend and if he says this would help, then it would. Denki closed his eyes tightly and prayed quietly before he took a tiny sip.

Denki's eyes snapped open when he tasted burgers instead of... well he wasn't really sure what he expected this drink would taste like, but he sure a hell didn't expect it to taste like freaking burgers! "What the fuck..." He whispered to himself and stared at the drink like it had all the answers to the world's mysteries.

He took another sip, yep, definitely burgers. And not just any burgers! It tasted like the ones he and Katsuki bought to celebrate his tenth birthday! He kept drinking small sips, not giving mind to the world around him, just enjoying his drink.

Denki heard a quiet chuckle somewhere. "What does it taste like?" It was Kirishima.

"Like burgers, do you want some?" He answered excitedly, offering the cup the the satyr who just entered the room and wasn't wearing any pants anymore. "Dude you look awesome!" Denki commented when he saw his friend's black hairy goat legs.

Kirishima gave a small smile then he shook his head. "Uh, no thanks... nectar always tastes like the favorite food or drink of the one drinking it, so it'll probably taste different for me... and, thanks I guess.." The raven head finished with a rub of his neck, he remained awkwardly standing near the door.

"Oh um... okay then." Denki noticed there was something off with Kirishima's tone, so he squinted his eyes at the raven head and inspected him thoroughly. Kirishima had dark bags under his eyes which were swollen as well, was he crying? Why was he crying? He was biting his lips too, something Denki learned that he did when he was really nervous, anxious and scared. Kirishima looked so depressed and sad and... broken.

The electric blond turned to Katsuki, who was looking outside the window with an unreadable expression, and saw the he had dark bags under his eyes too, he was acting more closed off than usual, he was slouching and frowning more... What the hell is he missing here? 

Denki turned to look at whatever has Katsuki's attention at the moment, it was a...pine tree.

Everything clicked, he remembered what happened... Denki cried.

He couldn't do anything... he _didn't_ do anything. He had the power to protect them all! Why did he have to be so weak?! Mirio fought with injuries greater than what Denki had gained, why couldn't he man up and endure the pain? Why why _why?_ He was right there, he could have fought, but instead he just became a burden to all of them! Why the hell did those hell hounds attack him first?!

Toogata... Mirio was dead. Mirio, who Denki had grown to care about and see as the big brother he never had... was dead. The person who protected them all from the moment they first traveled together, the person who taught them proper self defense, the one who smiles brightly even in the darkest times, the one who gives them hope... their hero.

Gone, dead, never to return.

And that tree... that god awful tree that sprouted from Mirio's chest and covered his lifeless body stood there, reminding him of how much of a fuck up he truly is.

* * *

Fuck the gods!

Mirio was dead because of their neglect! He was fucking dead and he wasn't _supposed_ to die, he was supposed to be here with them, be safe like them, to finally have a place to call _home_ like the rest of them... He said he was going to be fine!

Well fuck you Mirio, you're a fucking tree now!

Dammit! Katsuki trusted him! That's why he ran in the first place... He should have just stayed and fought as well... Why did he have to run? Why did he have to be so weak? If only he had powers like Denki and Mirio does... then maybe... maybe he wouldn't have been so helpless!

Katsuki hadn't gotten even a single wink of sleep ever since he woke up in this place. Whenever he closes his eyes he would see Mirio's wide smiling face, bright as it always was, but then it would slowly morph into that god awful bloody and wounded state he was in before he died. His smile never left though, and it made Katsuki want to scream and cry, but he can't do that... only weak people do that, he's not weak.

_Yes you are you fucking liar! You just watched him die like some goddamn useless weakling._

Katsuki clenched his fists. _Shut the fuck up._

Denki was crying now, probably thinking the same thoughts as Katsuki... Fuck, being sad really doesn't suit him.

Katsuki was never the one to comfort people, but Denki's not just anyone, so he did the unexpected and leaned in to hug the crying demigod, not noticing that tears were falling down his face as well.

* * *

Watching the two blonds hug and cry made Eijirou cry... again.

How could he not cry? He failed his first mission, Mirio was dead.

Eijirou looked up to Mirio as much as he did with Tamaki, he was like a beacon of light that gives everyone hope. His smile was contagious and he always thinks of others before himself. He could still hear Mirio's words.

_Those kids have dreams that will never be accomplished if they die today!_

He was so thoughtful, so brave, so selfless, so manly... so incredibly strong.

Why couldn't Eijirou be as strong as him? It's so unfair. The gods just let him die, Toshinori could have arrived arrived sooner than later then Mirio would have been alive...

Maybe if Eijirou was strong enough then he could have helped more, maybe if he was fast enough he could have pulled him out of there, maybe if he wasn't such a coward then he could have fought properly... maybe... maybe if...

_Maybe can't let me go back and save him._

Eijirou hiccuped and fell to the ground on his butt. Pressing his knees to his chest and burying his head on his arms, crying all over again.

* * *

Tamaki stood there, in front of Mirio's tree, tears gleaming.

Five.

He's failed five times.

He watched him bleed, let him fall, let him fight... He let Mirio die. 

Tamaki said he would protect him! Why couldn't he keep that promise! 

_You're weak_

His best friend was dead because he was too weak! Eijirou was probably crying his ass off because of his mistake... he should have stayed back, not Mirio! Why was he so stubborn?! 

Tamaki shouldn't have listened. He should have stayed with him, fought with him, _died_ with him. 

_Always been so weak and incompetent._

Tamaki punched the tree's trunk with all the strength he could muster.

"Mirio..." He sobbed quietly, leaning in and placing his forehead on the trunk, letting his tears fall. "You idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... I hope it's angsty? Haha!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Five Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!! Thank you for 100 kudos! That's a first >.< skjbfka <3<3

Oboro wasn't enjoying this job.

Don't get him wrong, he absolutely adores the campers... but they were just too reckless! Those who gets sent to quests would always either come back successful but really injured or almost dying, some are unsuccessful, or they never even _come back_. It was rare for a camper to return successful without so much of a scratch. It's killing him! Not that he could die, but still!

He thought being a camp director would be easy, but oh how he was so _so wrong._

Believe him, he's really happy to see some campers learn how to defend themselves then move on with their lives to be successful or normal people. But there was _too_ much _death_. He had watched too many campers grow up, get sent to quests, and then he would just receive a message that they had lost their life. The stress over worrying for them was making everything so much harder.

And this _incident_ wasn't any help either! Tamaki and Eijirou just suddenly appeared out of nowhere after that lightning crashed near the Big House, they were accompanied by two other half-bloods, and one of them was dying! 

Tamaki explained the situation to him and Shouta with tear-filled eyes. How Toshinori arrived and saved them after another half-blood had just died, his child to be precise and turned the body into that tree that grew out of nowhere, Oboro hadn't met the poor child but he was still devastated with the news.

The poor children might be traumatized. Oh gods... how was Eijirou taking this? Oboro should have waited a few more years before sending the child out into the real world! And what the hell had he been thinking by making Eijirou escort a child of the Big Three?!

He was such an idiot! And he didn't need Shouta to repeat it to him over and over again!

* * *

One year.

It's been one year since Katsuki and the others arrived in this camp. 

He learned about this camp, the history, the staff, the cabins, the rules, and the customs done there every summer. It turns out he had siblings. They were all called 'brain children' because they were produced from their mother's brain.

The camp director, Mr.O or whatever, was overly enthusiastic. Too happy, he handles them like a bunch of helpless children, too much coddling for Katsuki's taste. Aizawa, a weird half-breed between a man and a fucking horse, was a bit more tolerable. He acts like he doesn't give a shit but he actually does, Katsuki just appreciates the space that he so respectfully gives.

Denki still wasn't claimed, it wasn't taken very well by the electric blond, he was still mourning over Mirio's death along with Kirishima and Amajiki. He was staying in Keigo's cabin since they say that place takes in all the 'Unclaimed' campers. What a bunch of bullshit. That cabin was too fucking cramped, why not just let the others live in the other empty cabins? Fuck what the gods think! They don't care about their children anyway, why care about some dumb old useless cabins?

Kirishima was straining himself. The idiot wasn't punished for his 'failure' (Katsuki doesn't blame him, but whatever), but Mr.O did give him a five years break before letting him go out again, but even so... he kept training and training, not giving himself any time to rest. His siblings and Amajiki were really getting worried but none of them could stop him. 

Amajiki... he was basically glued to Mirio's tree. Whenever someone goes to looking for him, they would always find him sitting under the pine tree's shade. He always looked like he was crying, it was really depressing actually, even Mr.O doesn't bother him most of the time... The man always sends him tin cans everyday though. The black haired satyr refused to go out to the mortal world all year round.

At the end of the summer, the newcomers were given a string necklace with a single bead which had a painting of a pine tree while the same beads were added to the necklace of the older campers that had other beads already. They said the design of the beads were always decided to be the most memorable event of the summer, Mirio's tree was the most memorable this year, and the amount of beads on the necklaces indicated how long a camper had been in camp.

Katsuki looked around and noticed that most necklaces were adorned by three or four at most. What the fuck? He thought this place was old? Why does it look like the longest anyone had stayed here was for four years? Not counting the half-blood satyrs of course... Oh wait... A fucking camper from the Hephaestus cabin had eleven beads on his necklace and he had... six fucking arms. How the fuck did he not notice that before? How had he not know any of these campers' _names?_ He'd been in the camp for a year!

Damn... had he been too focused on training, studying and self-loathing all this time? And he thought he was the strong one out of the group.

How pathetic.

* * *

Two years.

It's been two years since Mirio died... since Eijirou failed.

Oboro had given him five years off, Eijirou knew he was just being protective as he always had been, he appreciates the gesture really... but it doesn't really do anything good for his anxiety. 

Eijirou drowned himself in training, not thinking about the effects it would have on his body.

He just needed to be strong. Because if he was strong, then he could protect those around him. What kind of man would he be if he can't protect them? How could he possibly find Crimson Riot if he was such a weakling?

But after Mezo asked him to spar then pin him down to the ground in record time, he was lectured about how working out wasn't the only way to get stronger and how he should take care of himself more. Eijirou had snapped out of his tunnel vision and started interacting with the other campers again.

He made friends with the Nemuri children, Ashido and her brother Aoyama, they were really good looking and nice. They were the ones who gave him a make over!

He started smiling brightly, like how he'd seen Mirio smile even in tough situations, he dyed his hair red and spiked it up to prove that he wasn't his old self anymore, he started bonding with Katsuki and Denki again, he had two new siblings to show around camp as well (Tetsutetsu and Hatsume Mei) and he tried cheering up Tamaki as best as he could. 

He kept reminding his senior that it wasn't his fault, and that Mirio wouldn't want to see Tamaki mourning everyday. Eijirou wasn't a fool, he knows Tamaki had developed some kind of feelings for the son of Toshinori, and the now red-head was certain the feelings were mutual, it was why Tamaki was so destroyed and why he was sure Mirio would be sad to see the raven head like this. Eijirou doesn't like it when his senior blames himself for something he didn't cause.

Eijirou never stopped blaming himself for what happened to Mirio, but he would put on a brave face for everyone who was affected.

It's what Mirio would have done... it's what he would want them to do.

* * *

Three years.

Katsuki was absolutely _furious._

After three fucking years, he received a letter from his shitty dad who was asking for forgiveness and was trying to get him to return home. As if! He can go fuck himself for all Katsuki cares. The man never bothered to connect with him for so long and then he suddenly had the gal to change out of fucking nowhere?!

His own mother doesn't even give him a chance to complete a quest! Aizawa kept telling him that it wasn't the time for him to go out to the mortal world because of 'the prophecy' and that he should wait for the camper that will arrive one day who he would accompany on their quest, what the fuck?! He doesn't fucking care about that! He just wants to prove himself, not be a fucking side kick to some random looser!

It's not only that! His new arrival of a sister named Tokage Setsuna was unbearable! She was always running her mouth about everything and nothing every single fucking time she was near him! She was too confident and too much of a smart-ass, Katsuki doesn't like her. His other sister, Itsuka Kendo, was a smart-ass too (all brain children were) but she was much more bearable. She wasn't too talkative and she doesn't push his buttons like the Tokage does, she respects his personal space and doesn't treat him like 'we're related so we should be close'... unlike some people. They had other siblings, but he doesn't really care about them... they didn't make an impression on him like the other two did.

Kendo was leader of the 'Hunters of Ryuko', the goddess didn't have any children of her own so she lets the hunters sleep in her cabin whenever they were around. Jirou, the only other person besides Denki and Eijirou that could touch him without getting snapped at, was also a member of the hunters. Katsuki would never admit it, but he would always fret for the day his friend would not return with the others.

Oh right, the bitch named Monoma Nieto joined the camp as well. The prick was Miruko's kid, he had the knack to act all high and mighty just 'cause his mother was the goddess of war. The fucker was dead to Katsuki... he was _dead._

Amaijiki has finally stopped hanging around Mirio's tree and he started going out again. That was actually the only thing that had gone well that year...

Eijirou (the satyr insisted that he called him by his first name) was clinging to him like a fucking leach, but he doesn't really mind even though he acts like he hates the company. They were getting close and Katsuki couldn't deny that. The satyr had gained his respect after almost beating him in one of their sparring sessions. The red-head wasn't the only one who had gained his respect, that girl (Uraraka was it?) from the Chiyo cabin managed to stand up to him during one of their capture the flag game. Denki however...

Katsuki had no fucking clue what was going on with him.

After he was sent out for a quest, the electric blond came back saying he had failed. He was sad and bitter for it at first but Denki looked like he was back to normal, a bit flirty with the girls, but otherwise back to his happy and cheerful self. The electric blond also told him and everyone else that he was actually claimed, explaining that his aura didn't change and Keigo didn't claim him before was because he was already claimed when he was a baby. (His father was Keigo he said) But it doesn't wash away Katsuki's doubt. Denki was acting fine, but he was slowly drifting away from Katsuki and Eijirou, they were still close, but it wasn't like before. He doesn't say everything to Katsuki anymore, he doesn't pester him with random questions, he doesn't appear out of nowhere to ask him to spar anymore, and he doesn't complain about his godly parent... not that he cared. Katsuki doesn't care. Denki could keep everything to himself if he wants. Katsuki doesn't give a fuck.

Except he does.

* * *

Four years.

He would never admit it but... Katsuki was fucking ~~scared~~ intimidated by spiders. In his defense, all the brain children were! How could they not when their mother turned someone into a spider who vowed to get revenge on her and decided it would be fair to traumatize her children.

That's why the new arrival was being avoided like the plague by everyone in the Mitsuki cabin.

But goddammit he was being forced to say hello because Denki thought it was a good idea to sneak out of camp and come back with a half-blood that was also a half spider. The dumbass thinks it would be funny to introduce them.

"Come on Blasty!" Denki gave him that wretched nickname with the excuse of him having an 'explosive personality'. "Let us in! Don't make me go get Tokage to open the door!" The electric blond threatened with a teasing tone as he banged at the cabin door.

Katsuki scowled and reluctantly opened the door, only his eyes were visible as he glared at his friend. Denki was grinning triumphantly. Katsuki's gaze flitted over to the tall dark haired male beside the other blond. The guy looked nervous, uncertain... scared. Katsuki would have scoffed at how pathetic he was being, all fidgety and shit, but he just can't.

The fucker had two sets of eyes! And the extra set were pure black and beady! What the fuck?! It was situated higher than his somewhat normal eyes and were farther apart as if to mimic a spider's eye formation. Fuck you that is _exactly_ what's happening here! It makes Katsuki flash back to the times a hoard of spiders attack him in the middle of the night, biting him and getting him in trouble with his step mother. It makes him sick.

"Uh... hi, my name is Sero Hanta... nice to meet you?" The raven head offers a hand with an uncertain and wobbly smile.

Katsuki scowls and slams the door on his face, well that's what he expected was going to happen until Denki stopped him with a foot on the door, refusing to let it close completely.

"Now Kacchan, that isn't how you treat new friends," Katsuki could see that Denki was trying not to burst out laughing. "Open the door, introduce yourself, shake his hand, then we'll get going. It's not that hard, unless..." A sly smirk appeared on the electric blond's lips as he trailed off.

Katsuki growls and snaps his head to face them again. "Fucking fine," He grumbled as he reluctantly opened the door and put on a scowl.

"Katsuki Bakugou." He said in a clipped tone and clasped a hand with Sero's own, and as fast as he said his name, he retracted his hand and slammed the door shut.

He could hear Denki hollering with laughter at the other side of the door.

He's so fucking dead.

* * *

Five years.

It's been five fucking years and Katsuki's _still_ stuck at camp.

He's seen campers go on quests, some come back and most doesn't. He wants to go out there, he wants to prove himself, he wants a _quest._

Eijirou had gone out to the real world just a couple of months ago. Katsuki's bitter about it because the red head got to go out and he didn't. He tried to sneak out like Denki did last year, but he wasn't successful since they increased security ever since. _Nice going Pikachu._

Speaking of Pikachu, he had started hanging out with Sero more now, not that Katsuki cared. It was good to see the other blond being happy go lucky again, that quest he went to two years ago really messed him up. Katsuki was just bored without the red head.

He would challenge Uraraka to spar every now and then, win at capture the flag, interrogate every single new camper to see if they were 'the one', read books, train, train, train... it was getting old. He's sick of being stuck here that he even tried to go back home like how his father suggested, it went unsurprisingly terrible. Katsuki never wants to do that again.

Katsuki had been practicing his sword skills when Eijirou arrived, carrying an unconscious body.

The blond, and some other campers, rushed to help. Katsuki paused when he realized who his friend was carrying.

"Deku?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's canon that all the satyrs answer to Dionysus, he's basically their boss...
> 
> So here are the bnha half-blood children!
> 
>  **Class 1-A**  
>  Izuku Midoriya - (???)  
> Katsuki Bakugou - Mitsuki (Athena)  
> Eijirou Kirishima - Crimson Riot and Fat Gum (Pan and Hephaestus)  
> Denki Kaminari - Hawks (Hermes)  
> Shouto Todoroki - Endeavor (Hades) (He's not in the story tho... he's Nico after all)  
> Tenya Iida - Hawks (Hermes)  
> Momo Yaoyorozu - Recovery Girl (Demeter)  
> Kyouka Jirou - Present Mic (Apollo)  
> Yuuga Aoyama - Midnight (Aphrodite)  
> Mina Ashido - Midnight (Aphrodite)  
> Hanta Sero - Hawks and Arachne (Hermes and a spider lady... I'm tempted to make Best Jeanist as Arachne should I?)  
> Ochako Uraraka - Recovery Girl (Demeter)  
> Mezo Shouji - Fat Gum (Hephaestus)  
> Fumikage Tokoyami - Ryukyu (Nemesis)  
> Minoru Mineta - Oboro/Loud Cloud (Dionysus) (I'm sorry T-T)  
> Koji Kouda - Crimson Riot (Pan)  
> Rikkido Satou - (Unclaimed)  
> Tooru Hagakure - (Unclaimed) (She's not invisible here hehe)  
> Asui Tsuyu - (Unclaimed)
> 
>  **Class 1-B**  
>  Nieto Monoma - Miruko (Ares)  
> Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - Fat Gum (Hephaestus)  
> Itsuka Kendo - Mitsuki (Athena)  
> Ibara Shiozaki - Recovery Girl (Demeter)  
> Pony Tsunotori - Crimson Riot (Pan)  
> Shihai Kuroiro - Hypnos (I would have loved it if Aizawa was Hypnos... but he's already Chiron so... meh, I dunno who to put)  
> Setsuna Tokage - Mitsuki (Athena)  
> Jurota Shishida - Miruko and something else... I dunno what yet haha (Ares)  
> Sen Kaibara - Hawks (Hermes)  
> Juzo Honenuki - Nike (Goddess of victory) (yeah... not the brand of shoes lol)  
> Reiko Yanagi - Hypnos (I need help to give Hypnos and Nike hero replacements please (-_-') hehe)  
> Kosei Tsubaraba - (Unclaimed)  
> Hiryu Rin - (Unclaimed)  
> Kinoko Komori - (Unclaimed)  
> Yusetsu Awase - (Unclaimed)  
> Yui Kodai - (Unclaimed)  
> Nirengeki Shoda - (Unclaimed)  
> (Yeah there's a lot of unclaimed bbs in 1-b... if anyone wants to suggest a godly parent then I would gladly think it over!)
> 
>  **Other bbs**  
>  Mei Hatsume - Fat Gum (Hephaestus)  
> Hitoshi Shinsou - Rei (Persephone)  
> Eri - Rei (Persephone)  
> Mirio Toogata - All Might (Zues)  
> Nejire Hado - All Might (Zues)  
> Tamaki Amajiki - Crimson Riot (Pan)  
> Utsushimi Camie - Midnight (Aphrodite)  
> (Anyone wants to add more bbs?)
> 
> I have this idea to make side stories for the children's back stories before camp! So if anyone wants to request for a specific student I'm all ears! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I am a manga reader so apologies if you don't know who Oboro is (^-^')
> 
> Shirakumo Oboro is Eraser Head and Present Mic's friend during their time as students in high school, that's all I'm going to say to avoid any more spoilers. Hehe.
> 
> These are the gods and goddesses of this A.U
> 
> All Might (Toshinori Yagi) - Zeus  
> Endeavor (Todoroki Enji) - Hades  
> Gang Orca (Sakamata Kugo) - Poseidon  
> Eraser Head (Aizawa Shouta) - Chiron  
> Loud Cloud (Shirakumo Oboro) - Dionysus  
> Present Mic (Yamada Hizashi) - Apollo  
> Todoroki Rei - Persephone  
> Bakugou Mitsuki - Athena  
> Hawks (Takami Keigo) - Hermes  
> Midnight (Kayama Nemuri) - Aphrodite  
> Fat Gum (Toyomitsu Taishiro) - Hephaestus  
> Crimson Riot - Pan  
> Recovery Girl (Shuuzenji Chiyo) - Demeter  
> Miruko (Bunny Hero, also a spoiler) (Usagiyama Rumi) - Ares  
> Ryukyu (Tatsuma Ryuko)- Nemesis  
> Nighteye (Sasaki Mirai) - The Oracle  
> Pixie-Bob (Tsuchikawa Ryuko) - Artemis  
> Mandalay (Sosaki Shino) - Hera  
> Ragdoll (Shiretoko Tomoko) - Hestia
> 
> Okay, no one can change my mind about how perfect it is that Apollo (Present Mic) and Artemis (Pixie-Bob) are twins... They're absolute caos! Never mind the fact that Artemis isn't really chaotic. XD
> 
> Special thanks to @reaquanimity for giving me the idea! :D
> 
> I used the heroes' real name rather than their hero name as their identification because... well it sounded better hahaha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
